


Mind Games | Spencer Reid

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Omg Spencer and hot custome reader basically they are at halloween party and the lights go out and there is a usub is trying to play mind game with the guess and the team. Like exposing people such as the tragedies that has happened in their life ( can I request a really bad tragedy for the reader) also for people to confess their feelings .In this, spencer and the reader are married, so someone else confess their feelings for either spencer or the reader (doesn’t have to be someone on the team) Anyways, The team has to figure out who it is by the end of the night so before the unsub killed them, (you know how those scary movies are that the usub plays mind games that torture them?) Lol idk what I just said but is basically that, if you can and want. Thank you❜❜- LalyMendoza9 + ❛❛ Confessing things that the team doesn’t know, like lies, betrays, making the reader, spencer and people jealous. The confessions doesn’t even need to be true because is mind games manipulation❜❜- LalyMendoza9Summary: A Halloween party turns into a nightmare. Can the bau find out who the unsub is?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 22





	Mind Games | Spencer Reid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven’t watched cm for a long time. I decided to make the unsub y/n’s friend.

Spencer clutched your hand tightly as soon as the power shut off. leaving the bau office in complete darkness.

Spencer pulled you closer to him. As some agents and their significant others panicked. Some screaming, others having panic attacks.

“It’s going to be okay.” Spencer reassured you. as you nodded your head. Taking out your phone and turning your torch on.

Looking for your friend. Everyone else in the room either took out their phones, turning them on or the torch app, or took out lighters.

“I’m glad I’ve got all of your attention. It’s time for a little game. Time to expose all of you for the corrupt agents you are.” A distorted voice spoke, through a speaker. Everyone let out a panicked gasp or scream. While you clung onto Spencer's arm. Getting worried about your friend.

The distorted voice spoke again. This time exposing some agents past. You didn’t listen to it. To busy focusing on finding your friend.

“I can’t see f/n anywhere.” You spoke. Looking at Spencer with a concerned expression.

“Maybe, he is in the bathroom.” Spencer responded. Giving you a reassuring smile. You smiled back at him. But your mind still wasn’t at ease.

“I think, I should go look for him. Make sure he is okay.” You spoke. Letting go of Spencer. Spencer panicked. Grabbing a hold of your wrist. Giving you a pleading look. Furrowing his eyebrows.

“Don’t go, it’s dangerous.” Spencer pleaded.

Just as you were about to respond. The distorted voice said your name. making the hairs on your body stand up. Your skin crawling. Your spin tingling.

“Y/n Reid, have you told your husband what happened to you in your past? Or have you pretended like it never happened, bottle it up. It’s not healthy you know. Or do you feel like you are being a burden if you do tell him? So, you sweep it under the rug, as JJ does with her feelings for Spencer. Don’t you JJ.” The distorted voice spoke. JJ looked shocked. Shuttering on her words. While you felt like a weight was pressing against you. shallowing rapidly, as your throat felt like it was closing in. tears pricking your eyes. JJ looked away from you. Avoiding your gaze. A feeling of jealousy sparking up inside of you.

Spencer cupped the side of your face. Giving you a pleading look.

“He is just trying to get inside your head. Don’t listen to him.” Spencer reassured you. But you looked away. What they said got to you. she didn’t even deny it either.

“I have to go find, f/n. You should figure out who the unsub is before he gets bored with minds games and manipulation and starts killing people.” You spoke. Avoiding his gaze and shaking him off of you.

You quickly walked away from him and out of the room. Searching for your friend.

“F/n.” You called out. But got no response.

You were about to call out for him again but stopped yourself when you heard the distorted voice coming from a room near you. you quickly went over it peeping inside to see your friend talking into a com. You let out a loud gasp. Eyes widening fear, as he raised his head. Cupping your hands over your mouth and ducking behind the door. Your back pressed against the wall. As he turned around. Walking to the door. You slowly slid away from the door.

The door opened. Making you suck in a breath.

“Y/n.” f/n spoke. Giving you a fake smile.

“Hey, f/n, there you are.” You greeted him mustering up a smile. F/n’s fake smile dropped into a snarl. You gulped as he stalked towards you. While you backed away. But it was no use he pinned you against the wall.

“You saw me, didn’t you?” He asked.

“Saw what?” You gulped out. Playing it cool. You sneakily reached your hand into your back pocket. But f/n saw this and grabbed your wrist roughly pulling it away.

“Don’t lie, y/n, it’s unattractive.” He hissed out.

“F/n, please.” You begged him. Looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Sh, soon you will understand.” He cooed. You felt something prick your side. Making you look down to your side. Letting out a panicked gasp, as you saw a needle in you. F/n pushed the plunger into the barrel. The liquid in the barrel going to you.

“No, please.” You gasped out. Trying to push him off of you but to no avail.

“Sh...” He cooed. As the drugs took effect on you. you slumped in his grasp.

F/n smiled. Discarding the needle. Then looking around to see if the coast is clear. He picked you up. Taking you into the bathroom he was in. gently laying you on the floor. He quickly put zip ties on your hands and ankles. Binding them together.

“You’ll see, y/n. they aren’t worth your time.” F/n hummed. Stroking your hair. Taking your phone off of you and breaking it….

The team stood around the table. Garcia sitting down on the chair, her laptop on the table. While Rossi was looking out at the window. Eyes narrowed.

Spencer tried to call you again, but it went straight to voicemail.

“She’s still not picking up?” JJ asked.

“No.” Spencer mumbled. A sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

“Focus, Spencer, I’m sure she is okay.” Emily spoke.

“He obviously gets his kicks off of playing mind games and manipulating people.” Rossi spoke. Still not looking away from the window.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but the distorted voice spoke again.

“Times running up. I’m going to start killing you one by one.” The distorted voice spoke. He was about to say more when a gasp stopped him. Gaining everyone’s attention in the room.

“He has someone already.” Emily spoke. Eyes widening.

F/n turned off the com. Well, he thought he did, but he really didn’t. Putting it down on the vanity. Turning around and walking over to you.

“Why are you doing this?” You asked him. Giving him a sad look. The team looked at each other in panic. While Spencer felt like the walls were caving in on him.

“Don’t you get it, y/n?” He snapped. Looking at you with fury in his eyes.

“No, I don’t.” You gasped out.

“I love you, and you still choose him. I was there for you when you had that incident, he wasn’t, you haven’t even told him, and yet you still married him. He has you blinded. He and his whole team are corrupt.” He yelled.

“Please, just stop this.” You begged. Tears finning up your eyes. Your eyes suddenly wandered to a blinking red light.

“Oh, no, these people need to learn… What are you looking at?” He spoke. Eyes wandering over to what you were looking at.

“Just your confession to go to jail.” You spoke. F/n saw a red-light blinking. Making him let out a growl.

He quickly grabbed a fistful of your hair. Yanking it up. Making you let out a whimper.

”I’m not going to jail, just so he can have you, if I can't have you then he cant.” He snarled out. Pulling out a gun and pressing the muzzle of the gun into your stomach.

“No.” You pleaded. But f/n didn’t listen to you, he pulled the trigger. You let out a blood-curdling scream. Feeling an intense amount of pain in your stomach. Spencer felt like he was going to collapse. He had to go save you.

JJ tried to comfort him, but he shook her off. Without a second thought, he rushed out of the room. Searching for you, pushing other agents aside. it wasn’t hard to find you, he could hear you crying out in pain. It broke his heart even more. F/n kept telling you to shut up.

Spencer rushed into the room making f/n lookup.

“Put the gun down.” Spencer commanded. But f/n glared at him. Shaking his head no. Pointing his gun at Spencer.

Spencer's eyes glanced towards you. His heartbreaking some more.

“Put down the gun, f/n I won't ask you again.” Spencer demanded.

“No.” F/n growled. Shaking his head from side to side. Spencer quickly tackled f/n to the ground. Both of them struggling for dominance.

Yanking the gun out of his hands and pointing it at his shoulder. Spencer pulled the trigger. Shooting f/n’s shoulder.

Spencer went over to you. picking you up bridal style and walking out of the door. Bumping into Emily, Tara, JJ, Luke and Rossi.

“He is in there. I am going to take y/n to the hospital.” Spencer spoke. Walking out of the building as best as he could.

Spencer gently put you in the passenger seat. Shutting the door. Then rushing over the driver's side. Hopping in. Putting the keys into the ignition and turning the car on. Putting the car into gear then pressing his foot on the accelerator, speeding off.

“It’s going to be okay.” He reassured you.

“I…I…Should…have…told…you. I’m sorry.” You gasped out. Eyes closing. Breathing getting swallower.

Spencer panicked. Stepping on the gas even harder.

“Stay with me. It is going to be okay.” He panicked.

“I love you.” You gasped out. Making Spencer feel like his throat was closing in on him.

Spencer felt relief as the hospital came into view. Driving into the entrance, parking in the entrance. Opening the door and rushing over to the passenger door. Opening it and taking you out. Rushing into the hospital. Leaving the car running.

“HELP! Someone, help me, my wife needs help. She’s been shot int the stomach.” Spencer pleaded.

A few nurses came over to him with a gurney. Taking you off of him and putting you on the gurney, then wheeling you off. Leaving Spencer standing there in shock. Hoping you wouldn’t die…

Spencer waited in the waiting room, for over eight hours. The rest of the team waiting with him. Trying to comfort him. Reassuring him that you are strong. That f/n is under arrest. His eyes were red and dry from crying.

“Family of Reid, Y/n Reid?” The doctor asked. Bringing Spencer out of his daydream. He stood up rushing over to the doctor.

“I’m her husband.” He spoke. The team standing up. The doctor smiled at him.

“She is stable, had a blood transfusion. You can go see her, just one at a time.” The doctor spoke. Making Spencer nod, as well as the team.

The doctor told Spencer your room number and the floor you were on. Spencer bolted off towards your room.

Breathing in deeply then out before going into the room. His hands shaking.

He opened the door. Walking in. seeing you laying there on the bed, with wires on you broke him. Spencer closed the door behind him softly. Then walked over to you. grabbing a chair and sitting down beside you. grabbing a hold of your hand. Which made your eyes flutter open.

“Hey.” Spencer cooed. Kissing your hand feverishly.

“Hi.” You whispered hoarsely.

“I am so glad you’re alive, I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you so much, and only you.” He softly spoke.

“I love you too.” You replied. Smiling at him.

“I’m sorry about f/n, I…” You apologized.

“It’s not your fault.” Spencer spoke. Giving you a reassuring smile. While you gave him a pained smile.

“I want to tell you about what happened in my past.” You spoke. Making Spencer smile.

He kissed your hand softly. Nodding his head.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He spoke softly.

“I need to.” You spoke. Spencer nodded his head.

Spencer listened intensely to what you were saying. Thumb caressing the back of your hand, as you talked…


End file.
